


Лучшая девушка в таборе

by boys_best_friend



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Acting, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Social Experiments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boys_best_friend/pseuds/boys_best_friend
Summary: Когда один джентльмен представляет другого джентльмена в цыганской юбке - ясно, что оба джентльмена где-то когда-то свернули не туда.





	Лучшая девушка в таборе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по следам интервью Питера, 2006 г: "I’ve always thought Carl was a gypsy. One of those in peasant skirts. Twirling around in Russian woods for rubles. I made Kate wear one, but it wasn’t the same… "  
> Элемент АУ: квартира героев описывается как Albion Rooms, но дело происходит примерно в 1999.  
> Перевод французских слов (кроме песни) по сноскам в конце текста.

She’s the sweetest girl, no, he’s the sweetest girl in the world.  
Она самая милая девушка на свете, нет, он – самая милая девушка на свете.  
\- The Libertines, “Dilly boys”

Он называет себя "мадам Фанни Перье" и отвечает мне только по-французски.  
\- Питер Доэрти, “Books of Albion”, около 1999 г.

 

Юбка обошлась всего в пять фунтов.

Питер увидел её случайно, заплутав среди стеллажей Стейблз-маркет, в лесу стоек с открытками и старых торшеров. Он не искал специально, она просто зацепила его взгляд на периферии, яркое среди яркого, пёстрое на фоне пёстрого — и он узнал её раньше, чем успел сообразить. Давно завязанный узелок на изнанке памяти подсказал: вот оно, сокровище. Питер шагнул в пыльную пещеру под вывеской «Винтаж» и с замиранием сердца протянул руку к вешалке с тряпьём.

Ткань была тяжёлая и плотная, наподобие гобелена, с вытканными по чёрному фону цветами: садовые розы, дикий шиповник, лютики и что-то вроде мальвы или огромных колокольчиков. Красный, розовый, жёлтый, лилово-синий, сочная зелень стеблей и листьев составляли чудовищно безвкусную палитру, дополненную красно-коричневыми «огурцами» пейсли, которые автор этого диковинного рисунка любовно разложил по подолу юбки. Подол был грязноват и истёрт, словно им не один год мели пол в доме и на улице в любое время года, кое-где кайма отошла и наружу торчали нитки. Запах пыли и нафталина пропитали ткань — запахи времени, специфический аромат пусть недолгой в мировом масштабе, но всё же истории. Питер любил такие вещи и знал, как надо к ним прикасаться — с должным уважением.

— Отдаю за пятёрку, если тебе нравится, — это Кэти, старая знакомая Питера, которая всю сознательную жизнь простояла за прилавком фамильной барахолки и потихоньку начала с этим барахлом сливаться. — Вижу, что нравится. Бохо-шик, модно.  
— Не то слово, как нравится.  
Он снял юбку с вешалки и приложил к себе — коротковата, не закрывает ботинки, но значит, для его целей придётся в самый раз.  
— Ты же не сам будешь носить? — усмехнулась Кэти. — Для девушки берёшь?  
— Для парня, — рассеянно ответил Питер. Кэти пожала плечами: ей в общем-то было всё равно.  
— Ещё что-то нужно? Есть и такие штуки, — она указала на ряд манекенов, затянутых в чёрные и красные корсеты. Они выстроились в глубине лавки, словно героическая труппа Мулен-Ружа, потерявшая головы и конечности в битве за своё искусство.  
— Нет, пожалуй, пока не надо. Но вот это... — его внимание привлекли штабеля браслетов, гладких и витых, из блестящего металла под золото и бронзу, нанизанные на картонные трубки. — Почём?  
— Фунт штука. Два по цене одного. И, только для тебя, — третий в подарок.

Питер взял дюжину.

***

По узкой и крутой, как штопор, лестнице он летел через две ступеньки, рискуя свернуть себе шею. Сердце радостно колотилось, грозя выскочить из груди и прожечь бумажный пакет с обретённым сокровищем, который Питер крепко прижимал к себе. Еще пара шагов до исполнения мечты... и самая малость — уговорить Карла.

В гостиной, заваленной их нехитрым скарбом — в основном, пластинками, книгами и одеждой — гулял сквозняк. Летний ветер врывался в распахнутое окно, ворошил рассыпанные по полу листки из блокнота и гнал наружу застоявшийся сигаретный дым.  
— Бигглз! Ты дома?  
— Что ты там притащил? Еды или выпить? — взлохмаченная голова его соседа высунулась из-за приоткрытой двери чулана, который Карл считал своей, исключительно, беспрекословно личной спальней. Питер улыбнулся ему торжествующей улыбкой пирата, только что грабанувшего торговый галеон.  
— Лучше выпить. Хотя еды у нас тоже нет, — Бигглз порой с крайней убедительностью вживался в роль прекрасной принцессы, которая заточена в башне и ждёт, когда принц обеспечит её всем необходимым для роскошной жизни и парой-тройкой убитых драконов. Или хотя бы пинтой пива и бейглом с ветчиной. Пока что прожорливой принцессе оставалось довольствоваться на завтрак сигаретой и не впервые заваренным чайным пакетиком в кружке с треснувшим боком.  
Питер опять не удостоил Карла ответом. Полагая, что демонстрация добычи лучше любых слов, он вывалил весь утренний улов из пакета на свою кровать и начал прилежно раскладывать: фалды юбки во всю ширь постели, колечки браслетов рядком на подушке.  
— Карлос, смотри, какая красота.  
— М-м, неплохо. Зачем это? Будешь носить? Я с тобой в таком виде на улицу не выйду.  
— Я это для тебя купил. Раздевайся.  
Карл за его спиной подавился чаем и, закончив кашлять, выдержал внушительную паузу по Станиславскому. Питер, продолжая перекладывать браслеты, терпеливо ждал его реакции, хоть и предугадывал её заранее, слышал её внутри своей головы так же отчётливо, как шаги любого, кто поднимался по их скрипучей лестнице.  
— Да иди ты!  
Именно, те самые слова, со сдержанной яростью и обидой в охрипшем голосе. Питер обернулся, демонстрируя на своём лице выражение глубокой печали и недоумения, которое он тоже заготовил заранее.  
— Тебе не нравится? Почему?  
Карл отскочил на несколько шагов, заняв позицию в центре комнаты, и втянул побольше воздуха, готовясь к гневному монологу. Кружку с чаем он держал в отставленной руке, чуть ли не как череп бедного Йорика.  
— Почему? Ты спрашиваешь, почему я не хочу надевать юбку? Может быть, потому, что я не трансвестит, не чёртова драг-квин из Сохо, не Нотр-Дам де Флёр, а, Пигман?  
— Нет, ты не драг-квин и не Нотр-Дам де Флёр, — терпеливо согласился Питер, едва не прибавив «а жаль».  
— И я не шотландец. А эта штука — не килт.  
— Не шотландец, — Питер мысленно поаплодировал. Уверенное перечисление Карлом того, чем он не являлся, было чертовски забавно — тогда как в голове Питера существовал гораздо более разнообразный каталог тех персонажей и явлений, которыми Карл, по его глубокому убеждению, был.  
— И в конце концов, я не...  
— Ну, в конце концов, мне всегда казалось, что ты либертин, Карлос. Ты сам так себя называешь. Мы с тобой поклялись быть либертинами. Мне же тогда не послышалось?  
Питер как никто другой умел включать сиротливо-страдающий взгляд оленёнка Бэмби и отлично о воздействии этого взгляда на окружающих. На всех без исключения, от продавщиц в бейгельной на Брик-лейн (именно таким образом Питер добывал два бейгла по цене одного), вплоть до Карла. Или на Карла особенно.  
Он еще раз разгладил складки юбки, бережно и с уважением, как будто это было живое существо, отныне надолго поселившееся в их доме. Карл опасливо переминался с ноги на ногу в середине комнаты. Монолог великого трагика сменился обиженным ворчанием.  
— Я помню. Но при чём здесь...? Юбка, твою мать. Какая-то юбка. Это просто неправильно. Неправильно, понимаешь?  
— Нет. В Аркадии нет правил, Джигглз. Можно делать всё, что тебе хочется. Надевать юбку тоже. Всегда, когда тебе хочется.  
— Почему это ты думаешь, что мне...  
— Я думаю, тебе пойдёт, очень, — на полном серьёзе сообщил Питер. Карл на секунду заткнулся и взглядом просканировал лицо своего друга, всё его тело, от макушки до пяток, ища хоть какой-то намёк на издёвку. Не нашёл.  
— Ну, если ты правда не хочешь — не надевай. Я же не заставляю. Но если тебе на самом деле, прямо-таки действительно этого хотелось бы...  
«Я же знаю, что тебе хочется» — собирался прибавить Питер, но смолчал: по глазам Карла догадался, что тот и так услышал его мысль. Иногда они могли общаться вообще без слов и понимать друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо еще. А иногда не слышали друг друга, даже крича в полный голос.  
Карл выругался, Питер ответил ему с достоинством. Карл сделал пару кругов по комнате, делая вид, что ищет сигареты, нашёл их, заглянул в пачку, передумал курить. Сходил на кухню, долил кипятка в пустую кружку с выжатым пакетиком. Вернулся, снова начал ворчать на Питера и его тупые, извращённые, маразматические идеи — тот опять добродушно огрызнулся. Всё шло так предсказуемо и гладко.  
Маленький домашний скандал — непременное условие слаженного хода их совместной жизни. Как у других бывает обязательный аперитив перед едой, молитва перед боем, прелюдия перед любовью — а у них всегда всё бывало по-своему. Питер действительно знал, слишком хорошо знал своего друга, который стоял перед ним, склонив голову набок, как нахохлившаяся птица, прятал недовольную физиономию в растянутом вороте толстовки и за упавшей на лоб чёлкой. Голубые искры любопытного, нетерпеливого взгляда уже невозможно было скрыть. Бесперспективный актёр, которого через два года наконец-таки выставили вон с факультета драмы (хоть Бигглз и уверял, что решил отчислиться сам). В той же степени, что Питер был не способен, например, к бальным танцам, Карл оставался неспособен к искусству актёрской игры. Но лучший товарищ для Питера в любой игре — тоже он.  
— И где ты её взял? В винтажной лавке? Это случаем не «Этро»? — Карл сделал попытку зайти с другой стороны, как будто поняв, что отвертеться у него не выйдет. Поставив кружку на камин, он заинтересованно вывернул потёртый пояс юбки.  
— Не знаю, ярлычок же отпорот. Может, когда-то и было «Этро».  
Следов ярлычка на внутренней стороне не было вообще, и Питер сомневался, что эта индийская поделка в «огурцах» когда-либо имела хоть какой-то ярлык — но зародить надежду в душе Карла, безответно влюблённого в роскошные дизайнерские шмотки, было бесценно.  
— Хорошо, если я это надену, что дальше? Что, по-твоему, я должен в таком виде делать?  
— То, что делают все цыгане.  
Карл опять непонимающе уставился на него.  
— Танцевать, Бигглз!  
— Танцевать?! И какие, нахрен, цыгане, о чём ты?  
— Твои родители ведь были цыганами?  
— Я же говорил тебе, что нет...  
— Постой, я немного подзабыл. Цыгане из России случайно очутились в Британии и подкинули тебя в семью бродячих актёров, где ты рос, пока социальные службы не забрали тебя в приют, откуда ты сбежал...  
— Что ты несёшь? — устало спросил Карл. Эту историю о своём ненастоящем романтическом прошлом он слышал от Питера десятки раз, в разных вариациях.  
— Подкинули тебя и твоего брата-близнеца...  
— Заткнись. Просто заткнись.  
Питер умолк, поняв, что действительно перегнул палку и что сейчас Карл всерьёз может отказаться играть в его игры.  
— Ну ладно, одевайся, — велел он, чувствуя, что его жертва уже достаточно заинтригована, чтобы перестать упираться. — Я пока поищу, чем дополнить твой образ, — и удалился в комнату соседа, оставив того наедине с юбкой.  
Гардероб Карла был на удивление богат, но, перебирая футболки и рубашки, Питер пришёл к выводу, что его друг почему-то не догадался запасти пару-тройку вещей, которые сочетались бы с цветастыми макси-юбками. Он еще раз окинул взглядом гору разнообразных тряпок, прикидывая, что из этого более-менее могло бы подойти. Прислушался. Из комнаты донеслось шуршание и недовольный голос:  
— Ты опять копаешься в моих вещах?  
Совсем нет, с чего ты взял, — беззаботно отозвался Питер. Ему всегда казалось, что Карл так одержимо устанавливает вокруг себя границы личного пространства в первую очередь для того чтобы он, Питер, мог их нарушать. В куче сваленной на пол одежды ему приглянулась белая майка с глубоким вырезом и шнуровкой на груди — пожалуй, сгодится.  
Кровать в соседней комнате неожиданно захрустела всеми своими старыми пружинами, как будто кто-то начал отплясывать на ней канкан.  
Так оно и было. Карл, конечно, мигом прекратил своё идиотское занятие при появлении Питера и застыл на кровати, поддерживая обеими руками подол юбки. Предназначенная для более широких бёдер, она болталась где-то на грани приличия, на туго затянутом шнурке. Карл отвёл глаза и нервно потеребил кисточку шнурка, будто недоумевая, как всё это вообще на нём оказалось. Браслеты он тоже успел нанизать на оба запястья. Вид у него был слегка запыхавшийся, смущённый и до ужаса цыганский. Точно, как Питер себе представлял. И даже лучше. Совершенный. Почти.  
— Держи, — Питер бросил футболку со шнуровкой на спинку кровати. — Прикрой свои кости. Это самая девчачья вещь, которая у тебя есть.  
— На свои шмотки-то посмотри, и на кости тоже, — немедленно обиделся Карл. Но футболку надел. И серьёзно сообщил:  
— Туфли на шпильках у меня не водятся, можешь не искать.  
— И не надо, — пожал плечами Питер. — Цыгане-то обычно ходят босиком.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Хм, ну, Эсмеральда в кино, например.  
Карл расхохотался:  
— Знаешь, если ты задумал сделать из меня Джину Лоллобриджиду, то мне еще много чего не хватает! — он оттянул шнуровку на груди. — Обратись к своей Франческе или как там её.  
Питер с тайным удовлетворением оценил этот всплеск ревности, столь же плохо прикрытый, как тощая грудь Карла в вырезе майки.  
— Если бы я хотел, чтобы моя девушка носила такую юбку, я бы её попросил. Но это было бы всё равно не то.  
— «То» — это что?  
— Это ты.  
Питер накрыл ладонью его босую ступню, торчащую из-под под подола юбки. Второй палец на ноге длиннее первого — анатомическое различие, которое давно и неприятно будоражило мысли Питера. У него самого наоборот, первый палец на ноге выступал дальше второго. Как будто такая мелкая подробность лишний раз напоминала о том, насколько они оба разные. Как будто различий между ними, физических и душевных, не было еще как минимум десять тысяч.  
Карл не отдёрнул ногу, занятый попытками посильнее вытянуть шею, чтобы разглядеть себя в зеркале над камином — и сделать это так, чтобы его действия были не слишком очевидны. Придя, наконец, к некоему внутреннему согласию с собой, он удовлетворённо хмыкнул и удостоил Питера взглядом сверху вниз.  
— Ладно. Что тебе станцевать-то?  
— Ты что-то еще умеешь, кроме чечётки? Что-то такое же старомодное, фокстрот или танго, например? — Питеру неважен был ответ, потому что сам он не умел танцевать совсем.  
— Я всё умею.  
— Неужели?  
Карл пожал плечами — мол, тоже мне, великое дело, танцевать-то! Махнул пыльным подолом юбки в лицо Питеру, и понеслось:  
— Мадам Фанни Перье, потомственная... потомственная gitane. La bohemienne! Je dis votre bonne aventure (1). За десятку. ВИП-сервис за полтинник, — «мадам» набивала себе цену, игриво крутя шнурок пояса. Грассировать у неё выходило плоховато, но все недостатки речи можно было списать на цыганское происхождение.  
— А можно мне скидку? — Питер, смеясь, отступил к полкам, где были сложены компакт-диски и пластинки. Очень быстро, чтобы не спугнуть внезапное перевоплощение своего доморощенного артиста, перебрал всю коллекцию и нашел нужный диск. Никаких спонтанных решений, музыку к этому спектаклю он тоже подобрал давно.  
— Скидки просто так не даются. Что я получу взамен? Может быть, Байло, ты сам мне споёшь арию Кармен?  
«Кар-р-р-мен» — а теперь псевдоиспанский акцент, гордо задранный нос, рассыпанные по плечам чёрные пряди. Актёр в изгнании вживался в новую роль, прохаживаясь по кровати взад-вперёд и волоча за собой подол юбки.  
— Не в этот раз, Бигглз. Тут есть кое-что более подходящее.  
Карл успел улыбнуться, недоумевающе и, на всякий случай, язвительно, в ту секунду тишины, пока их старенький проигрыватель раздумывал над выбранным треком. Тишина взорвалась одновременно всем — скрипками, бубнами, голосом певца, негромким, но страстным — и Карл расхохотался, заглушая звуки музыки:  
— Что за хрень?!  
— Приглашаю вас на танец, мадам, — Питер со всей возможной галантностью протянул ему руку, но Карл проигнорировал его жест и, не слишком элегантно задрав юбку, спрыгнул на пол. Встал почти вплотную, приподнявшись на цыпочки, нос к носу; медленно отвёл руку с прихваченным подолом — тяжелая, плотная ткань упала на ботинки Питера. Мгновение тот глядел в смеющиеся глаза Карла — своего лучшего товарища по любым приключениям и играм, самым опасным, глупым и чуточку стыдным, как сегодняшняя затея — с фатальной ясностью понимая: ни за что, никогда в этой жизни он не встретит чьего-то взгляда, наполненного таким же пониманием его самых тайных, самых безумных желаний.

А музыка кружила по комнате птицей, выпорхнувшей из клетки; драгоценные секунды ускользали, и Питер поскорее обхватил талию своего партнёра, привлёк ещё ближе, поймал его свободную ладонь в свою. Совершенно естественным образом другая рука Карла выпустила ткань юбки и обвила шею Питера.  
— Танго!  
Питер не успел понять, кто засмеялся первым — он или Карл, или оба они одновременно. Как слово, выхваченное из мыслей одного, произносится другим, с безошибочно точной интонацией, так и смех охватил их обоих, в унисон с тамбурином и скрипкой, звенящий, вибрирующий в тесно прижатых грудных клетках, в висках, на кончиках пальцах. Смех с лихорадочной ноткой, рвущейся изнутри — предчувствие неведомого и, может быть, опасного, затихающая прелюдия перед первым куплетом песни.  
«Deux tziganes, sans répit, grattent leurs guitares...»  
— Карлос, что мне делать? — прошептал Питер, внезапно парализованный вкрадчивым голосом певца.  
Карл ответил тоже шёпотом, как будто не хотел, чтоб Азнавур услышал:  
— Слушать музыку и не смотреть под ноги. Смотри на меня. И расслабься. Расслабься, слышишь?  
Он плавно качнулся всем телом чуть назад и в сторону, ловко выдернув пальцы босой ноги из-под ботинка Питера. Тот последовал за Карлом и за хрупкой мелодией куплета, делая маленькие, опасливые шажки, пару раз наступил на подол юбки, но изо всех сил старался не опускать голову, не глядеть вниз, только Карлу в глаза, на кончик его уха, высунувшийся из копны волос, на окно или на каминную полку, где стояла кружка с треснувшим боком. Ему показалось, что у них начало получаться, к концу первого куплета песни — то ли танго, то ли нет, но что-то похожее на танец. Что там русские цыгане танцуют под свои балалайки?  
«Ekh raz, da ischo raz» — со сдержанной грустью замурлыкал Азнавур, а у Питера заныло сердце. Он поднял руку Карла, отступая на шаг назад, и юбка хлестнула его по коленям, когда Карл закружился на месте — раз, другой, третий. Питер ликовал. Ему тоже хотелось кружиться, вместе с Карлом, с вихрем цветов на его юбке, со стаей бабочек, вспорхнувших где-то в животе, потревоженных грассирующим голосом и звоном дешевых браслетов.

Со вторым куплетом вступили скрипки, голос певца поднялся, зазвенел под напором нового чувства. Азнавур задавал вопросы, скрипка ускользала от ответа.  
— Ты в детстве не думал о балетной школе? — всё еще вполголоса спросил Питер, покрепче обнимая Карла за талию.  
Тот фыркнул ему в ухо, явно польщённый.  
— Я и об обычной-то школе не думал.  
Они снова прильнули друг к другу, связанные музыкой и каким-то неловким, но непреодолимым притяжением. Питер отдался на милость своему партнёру — «партнёрше», как ему хотелось сейчас думать. Он опять позволил Карлу вести себя и на мгновение закрыл глаза, чтобы только слушать, слышать и чувствовать. Узкая и прохладная ладонь в его ладони, тепло кожи под футболкой, уверенные движения ног. «Эх раз, еще раз!» — снова припев, и Питер открыл глаза, с удивлением понимая, что даже вслепую ни разу не наступил ни на юбку, ни на ногу Карлу. Тот не выпустил руку Питера, снова начиная кружиться — быстрее, яростнее, чем в тот раз, не отводя от Питера взгляда. Волосы Карла, тёмные и встрёпанные, как вороньи перья, разлетались в стороны, пальцы то норовили ускользнуть из поднятой руки Питера, то снова цеплялись за неё. Питер держал крепко — так, словно Карл взлетит, если не удержать его руку. Он давно догадался и часто об этом думал: тело под дурацкой девчачьей футболкой и поношенной юбкой, с тонкими и лёгкими, как у птицы, костями, оно создано для полётов. Не вытерпев до окончания припева, он притянул Карла к себе, уткнулся лицом в его шею и повёл на этот раз сам, к отдалённо знакомым словам: «Je veux rire, je veux chanter...»  
Карл на удивление легко принял смену ролей. Опустил голову на плечо Питеру, следуя за ним покорно, с какой-то обострившейся грацией. Питер чувствовал, как его ресницы щекочут кожу на шее, как губы беззвучно повторяют слова песни. Достаточно было закрыть глаза, вдохнуть вчерашний сигаретный дым в волосах Карла и представить в своих руках любую девушку из своих фантазий, не из жизни, а из старых книг и фильмов — хоть Эсмеральду, хоть Сонечку Мармеладову. Идеальных девушек в книгах не было, идеальные — они всегда жили только в его голове. Их причудливые, смешанные образы порой заставляли его останавливаться посреди улицы или в переходе метро, как только он замечал краем глаза знакомое очертание или слышал смех из полузабытого сна, или, как в эту минуту, ставил спектакль мечты с участием единственного актёра, который оказался рядом.  
Но рука Карла прошлась по спине Питера, снизу вверх, и него так некстати засаднила содранная кожа между лопаток, в том месте, которым Бигглз вчера приложил его о кирпичную стену в подъезде, во время глупой ссоры. Бигглз, что с ним ни делай, оставался собой, и тело под девчачьими шмотками пугающе часто управлялось демонами гнева, а не музыкой ветра, как выдумал себе Питер.  
Всё-таки он не выпустил Карла на следующем припеве, а закружился вместе с ним, едва не задев спинку кровати, неуклюже вписавшись в поворот — но не сбившись с их собственного, не очень совпадающего с музыкой ритма. Волосы Карла сыпались на спину, открывая лицо, и Питер не мог отвести взгляда от его лихорадочно блестящих глаз. А музыка ускорялась, вибрирующий голос Азнавура пел: «Deux guitares en ma pense jettent un trouble immense, M’expliquant la vanité...» — и тело Карла отзывалось тем же трепетом в руках Питера, его дыхание обжигало Питеру шею — «...de notre existence». Откуда Карл знает слова — Питер уже не удивлялся, как не удивлялся уверенным шагам и поворотам, которые диктовали ему ноги Карла, быстро переступающие между его ботинок в каких-то диковинных па, совсем уже не принадлежавших ни танго, ни вальсу. Магия музыки, память крови — это они расширяли зрачки Карла, сообщали ему движения, о которых он, возможно, в действительности никогда и не знал, но его тело почему-то вспоминало их, или изобретало заново. А Питер вторил ему, и сам, опережая Карла, вспоминал — что-то такое древнее и настоящее, что тоже полыхало в его крови, что помнилось еще три, четыре, пять поколений назад, в глубине позапрошлого века, где они с Карлом были связаны нерасторжимой связью, и это казалось таким же простым и очевидным, как рифма любви и смерти в одной строке песни.

Пять фунтов за юбку с барахолки, три браслета по цене одного, старый компакт-диск — и настоящее волшебство оказалось выпущено на свободу. Дверца клетки приоткрылась, и оно выпорхнуло, такое невероятное, пугающее, долгожданное. Волшебство заполняло тесную, продуваемую летним ветром комнатку, взвивалось под потолок, кружило в вихре цветастой ткани и подхваченных сквозняком занавесок, сбивало книги и безделушки с полок. Околдованная им, охваченная ритуальным безумием пара танцоров уже задыхалась и хохотала громче музыки. Они внезапно перешли на канкан, обхватив друг друга за пояс и прыгая изо всех сил по старым скрипучим половицам; от канкана к ирландской джиге, к безудержным скачкам на деревенском празднике в английской глуши, оттуда — к боевой пляске нормандских пиратов, а закончили совсем уж нелепой балетной поддержкой из придворного театра Людовика XIV, во время которой Питер с легкостью закинул Карла на кровать. Тот спрыгнул обратно в объятия Питера, задыхаясь от восторга, крепко стиснул руками шею Питера, а ногами — его талию, и так они пронеслись еще несколько кругов по инерции, хотя музыка уже оборвалась на самой высокой, звенящей ноте.

Питер не заметил ни тишины, ни следующей песни, которая началась после секундной паузы. Снова всхлипнули скрипки, усталый голос начал негромко рассказывать историю о двух братьях — Питер не слышал. Он сжимал в объятиях свою собственную поэму, свою драму, комедию и трагедию в одном лице, и лучшие, никем еще не написанные сюжеты проносились под его закрытыми веками. Вот он стоит в бескрайности русской степи, под россыпью звёзд на чёрном, как цыганская душа, небе, среди кибиток и беспокойно переступающих в темноте лошадей. Вероломно, тайком он целует самую красивую и опасную девушку в таборе, дочь или невесту цыганского барона, и она отвечает на его поцелуй. Её — _её_ руки обвивают шею Питера, холодят кожу металлическими браслетами, скользящими ему за ворот; её пропахшие дымом костра волосы щекочут ему лицо; её тело льнёт к его телу; её колено под юбкой взволнованно приподнимается, касаясь его бедра. И её сердце лихорадочно колотится в груди, тесно прижатой к его собственной.

Он украдёт эту девушку сегодня же ночью, увезёт на край света, далеко, в Аркадию, он непременно сделает это.

Питер никогда не пробовал никакого наркотика и никакого алкоголя, который пьянил бы сильнее и быстрее, чем фантазия. Его разум жадно впитывал обман, его тело соглашалось и верило, почти верило — но руки, руки Питера предали его, нащупав истину. Это они узнали мальчишеские бёдра и плоскую грудь, и тут же кожа на лице ощутила неприятное прикосновение утренней щетины — цыганская красавица таяла в его ладонях бесследно и бесславно.

За какое-то мгновение мираж в голове Питера рассеялся: нет у него никакой ночной степи, ни цыган, ни диких лошадей, а всего-навсего он целуется со своим лучшим другом, с почти своим братом, в убогой комнатке на востоке Лондона, жарким июльским днём. Всего-навсего! И эта невыдуманная история закружила Питеру голову еще сильнее — так сильно, что он забыл, как дышать, ноги у него подогнулись и, разорвав поцелуй, он опустился перед Карлом на колени.

К полоске кожи между краем съехавшей вниз юбки и задравшейся футболкой он прикоснулся сначала кончиком носа — горячо, будто нагретая стенка камина. Попробовал языком, чувствуя тот же влажный, солоноватый жар, мягкость тёмных волосков пониже пупка. И только после этого снова прижался губами.

— Питер, — услышал он задыхающийся и серьёзный голос Карла над своей головой. — Питер.  
И больше ни слова, только полшага назад — Бигглз отстранился, мгновенно возвращая себе роль старшего и якобы более благоразумного из них двоих. Роль, о которой Питер всегда так легко забывал, да никогда и не верил в неё по-настоящему.

Он не попытался удержать, хотя и с сожалением выпустил из ладоней прохладную ткань юбки и тепло тела под ней. Карл отступал назад медленными, осторожными шагами, неотрывно глядя в лицо Питера сквозь завесу своих спутанных волос — как на хищного зверя, к которому нельзя повернуться спиной. На секунду Питеру померещился страх, мутной плёнкой затянувший прозрачную голубизну этих глаз. На расстоянии четырёх шагов, которое он, очевидно, считал безопасным, Карл отвернулся, с панической поспешностью, будто бегущий с поля боя. Нервным движением ухватив с каминной полки сигареты и зажигалку, запрыгнул на подоконник и вытянул ноги вдоль оконной рамы, спиной крепко прижавшись к откосу — так отчаянный альпинист прижимается к скале над пропастью. Зубами вытащив сигарету из пачки, принялся её раскуривать, сосредоточенно и долго. Раскурил, затянулся, пальцами расчесал волосы, еще больше ссыпав их на лицо. Тёплый летний ветер уносил дым в распахнутое настежь окно и гладил волны ткани у него на коленях.  
Поднявшись с пола, Питер выключил раздражавшую теперь музыку и рассеянно встал у камина, теребя нитку от чайного пакетика в забытой Карлом кружке; ощущая себя таким же забытым и чужим в собственном теле. Тонкое, на грани слышимости позвякивание металлических браслетов на руках Карла, когда он подносил сигарету к губам, терялось в доносящихся с улицы звуках. Голоса соседских детей, визг проехавшего мотороллера, велосипедный звонок и воркование голубя на карнизе были узнаваемы и реальны; серебристый звон металлических колец, падающих от запястья к локтю, слышался Питеру эхом недавнего сновидения, которое всё еще застит глаза. Ловец его снов, нелепая конструкция из дешёвого металла и яркой ткани, из вороньих перьев и костей, оставалась безразлична ко всему, кроме ветра и никотина. Питер почувствовал, как внутри закипают и вот-вот прорвутся наружу слёзы, словно прозрачный, ледяной ключ забил внутри, разбуженный каким-то волшебным словом, или жестом, или случайной комбинацией элементов калейдоскопа, вдруг сложившихся в непереносимой красоты и чёткости картинку, которая вот-вот исчезнет навсегда.

— Дашь сигарету? — спросил он, едва слыша собственный голос, тихий и бесцветный на фоне голоса Азнавура и скрипичного стона. Пачка с вложенной в неё зажигалкой промчалась через комнату и упала ему в руки. За долю секунды Питер многое успел: и поймать сигареты, и заметить, как босая пятка Карла, неловко зацепив подол юбки, соскользнула наружу, как его тело качнулось на подоконнике, словно от сильного порыва ветра; успел искренне пожалеть о том, что сверхспособностей героев комиксов у него отродясь не было, и он ни за что не сможет в мгновение ока очутиться у окна, прежде чем это цветастое недоразумение сорвётся с подоконника и уйдёт в свободный полёт над крышами, словно на картинах Марка Шагала. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в живот — и нехотя вернулось на своё место, как только Бигглз снова обрёл равновесие, схватившись за верхнюю раму. Устроился поудобнее и, как ни в чём ни бывало, продолжил нервно болтать ногой, перекинув её наружу, за край подоконника. Наверняка, уже привлёк внимание прохожих на улице. Бесплатное травести-шоу. Рабочее название «Gitane», — Питер не хотел даже задумываться об артикле, определяющем род этого слова. Gitane par la fenêtre. (2)

— Je te déteste, — сообщил Карл, яростно, почти до фильтра затягиваясь сигаретой, внезапно переходя на чужой язык — то ли не в силах развеять чары недавно звучавшей песни, то ли пытаясь таким образом сгладить чудовищную неловкость момента. Голос его звенел, словно у него в горле натянулась и вот-вот порвётся струна, — Что ты творишь? Tu sais quoi? Le petit cochon faussé. Bien. Je te hais tellement, si tu savais... Vraiment. Parce que... Ah, merde! J’ne sais pas (3), почему, но какой же ты всё-таки больной придурок, Пигман, и что мне с тобой делать, я не знаю, — он пожал плечами и оборвал свою путаную тираду так же внезапно, как начал.  
У Питера не было настроения вступать с ним в очередную перепалку. Он в основном пропустил мимо ушей слова Карла, лениво разворошив в памяти его обрывочные уроки французского: détester, haïr — синонимы к aimer (4), кажется.  
— А ты очень хороший актёр, Бигглз.  
Доля лести в этих словах представлялась Питеру незначительной, разве что в слове «очень» (если не в самом слове "актёр"), но в тот момент он сам искренне, всем сердцем её оправдывал.  
Карл, фыркнув дымом, задрал нос и промямлил что-то в ответ, зажёвывая слова вместе с окурком. Невидимые голуби переступали лапками по карнизу над его головой, усердно продолжая своё воркование — возможно, разговаривали с Карлом. Возможно, только что он отвечал им, а не Питеру.  
Завтра улетит отсюда с голубями — и поминай как звали.  
Не в силах оторвать взгляд от нелепой фигуры в обрамлении оконной рамы, Питер затянулся сигаретой, и вдруг на выдохе, так легко, так естественно и спокойно к нему пришло понимание главного: любые слова, которые он говорил и будет говорить этому человеку, на любом известном и пока не известном миру языке, всегда означали и будут означать одно: «я люблю тебя, Бигглз».  
— Je te déteste aussi. (5)  
Бигглз в ответ расхохотался — оглушительным, весёлым смехом. Цыганским.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Цыганка! Предскажу вам судьбу. 
> 
> (2)Цыган у окна.
> 
> (3) Я тебя ненавижу... Знаешь, что? Поросёнок-извращенец... Да. Я так тебя ненавижу, если бы ты знал.. Правда. Потому что… а, черт! Я не знаю…
> 
> (4) Ненавидеть...Любить.
> 
> (5) Я тоже тебя ненавижу.


End file.
